Percy Jackson:Truth or Dare
by one-with-the-pen
Summary: Percy and his friends play truth or dare, and some romance fluff comes in the story..read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A./N. Wow is this going fast, 2 updates in one day! we should do this more often. Pls give me any comments to improve my story or writing, or if you just want to chat, u know, that, too. ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV:**

"Dare, mi amiga es Thalia." Leo said.

"I dare you to go to the Big House and yell at Rachel like crazy screaming- I just ate a apple pie and i'm so powered up that not even your red hair could stop me if I ran!" Thalia said and imitated Leo as he should do it.

"Easy enough." Leo walked out of the cabin and to the Big House. He screamed I just ate a apple pie and i'm so powered up that not even your red hair could stop me if I ran! in Rachel's ear and ran off. Rachel came out and started chasing Leo like crazy. Leo ran like hell and finally Rachel gave up (just because Leo threw some machine at her, I think). We all went back to my cabin to continue, and sat down. Annabeth sat on my lap again.

"Percy, my man-Truth or Dare?" Leo said.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes with Annabeth, anywhere you like."

I couldn't believe my ears. I just up and took Annabeth with me, who seemed to be pretty happy.

"So, where to princess?" I said to her.

"How about the Big House basement closet?" she suggested.

"They have a closet?" I said in disbelief.

"Ya, Seaweed Big House has everything!"

"Alright Wise Girl, then let's go there."

We headed into the Big House basement and crammed into the small closet where you could barely move unless we were standing like we were-so close. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I'm sure hers was too. This was the best moment yet in my years at camp.

I pulled her even closer, which was impossible, And started kissing her with passion. And then with need. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her shirt up a little, feeling her skin. She moaned has a put my tongue in her mouth. She pulled my closer and put her hands on my butt. I melted into her. How could she have such an effect on me. Next, it was my turn to moan. She put her hands and arms down my pants and boxers. Her hands were warm and soft to the touch.

I then slide my hands up to her breast and rubbed them. Now she let out a moan. I was about to pull her shirt off when we heard footsteps outside and suddenly, our pleasure ended too soon. There was Leo, Conner, Travis, Jason, and Piper standing there in teh doorway.

"Dioses Santos, γεια σας!" Leo shouted. (holy gods, hello!)

"How about πηγαίνετε Percy!" Travis said. (you go Percy!)

"We found them guys!" Jason said.

"More like we caught them!" Conner said.

"In the act, too!" Travis added on to what Conner said.

I was blushing like crazy. I pulled my hands away from Annabeth sadly, and she did the same. That made me sad too. I wanted her warm, soft hands back on my body.

"Well, shall we go back?" Piper said, reminding us what we were doing before mine and Annabeth's little adventure.

"I guess," Annabeth replied, though her voice sounded disappointed like mine would if I said anything.

**A./N. So...please review, I'm excited to read them, but you have to review first because I don't think I have telepathe...though that would be awesome.**

**And a question of the day!:**

**What did you think of the moment when Annabeth and Percy meet? What do you think Annabeth was thinking in that moment?**

**I think she loved him then, and wanted not to get too close so she said, "You drool in your sleep." haha, loved that line.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A./N. Wow is this going fast, 2 updates in one day! we should do this more often. Pls give me any comments to improve my story or writing, or if you just want to chat, u know, that, too. ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV:**

"Dare, mi amiga es Thalia." Leo said.

"I dare you to go to the Big House and yell at Rachel like crazy screaming- I just ate a apple pie and i'm so powered up that not even your red hair could stop me if I ran!" Thalia said and imitated Leo as he should do it.

"Easy enough." Leo walked out of the cabin and to the Big House. He screamed I just ate a apple pie and i'm so powered up that not even your red hair could stop me if I ran! in Rachel's ear and ran off. Rachel came out and started chasing Leo like crazy. Leo ran like hell and finally Rachel gave up (just because Leo threw some machine at her, I think). We all went back to my cabin to continue, and sat down. Annabeth sat on my lap again.

"Percy, my man-Truth or Dare?" Leo said.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes with Annabeth, anywhere you like."

I couldn't believe my ears. I just up and took Annabeth with me, who seemed to be pretty happy.

"So, where to princess?" I said to her.

"How about the Big House basement closet?" she suggested.

"They have a closet?" I said in disbelief.

"Ya, Seaweed Big House has everything!"

"Alright Wise Girl, then let's go there."

We headed into the Big House basement and crammed into the small closet where you could barely move unless we were standing like we were-so close. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I'm sure hers was too. This was the best moment yet in my years at camp.

I pulled her even closer, which was impossible, And started kissing her with passion. And then with need. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her shirt up a little, feeling her skin. She moaned has a put my tongue in her mouth. She pulled my closer and put her hands on my butt. I melted into her. How could she have such an effect on me. Next, it was my turn to moan. She put her hands and arms down my pants and boxers. Her hands were warm and soft to the touch.

I then slide my hands up to her breast and rubbed them. Now she let out a moan. I was about to pull her shirt off when we heard footsteps outside and suddenly, our pleasure ended too soon. There was Leo, Conner, Travis, Jason, and Piper standing there in teh doorway.

"Dioses Santos, γεια σας!" Leo shouted. (holy gods, hello!)

"How about πηγαίνετε Percy!" Travis said. (you go Percy!)

"We found them guys!" Jason said.

"More like we caught them!" Conner said.

"In the act, too!" Travis added on to what Conner said.

I was blushing like crazy. I pulled my hands away from Annabeth sadly, and she did the same. That made me sad too. I wanted her warm, soft hands back on my body.

"Well, shall we go back?" Piper said, reminding us what we were doing before mine and Annabeth's little adventure.

"I guess," Annabeth replied, though her voice sounded disappointed like mine would if I said anything.

**A./N. So...please review, I'm excited to read them, but you have to review first because I don't think I have telepathe...though that would be awesome.**

**And a question of the day!:**

**What did you think of the moment when Annabeth and Percy meet? What do you think Annabeth was thinking in that moment?**

**I think she loved him then, and wanted not to get too close so she said, "You drool in your sleep." haha, loved that line.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A./N. So here is chapter 3-Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV:**

I could tell everyone was giving us space after what they witnessed. I mean, I would, too. Anabeth was leaning closer to me and I put my hands on her waist, pulling her close. No way was I going to let her go.

We went back to my cabin, and this time it was my turn to pick, but I noticied no one took any clothing off yet. "Travis, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to tell us if you got lonely or turned on by what you just witnessed a few minutes ago."

"Oh, this is going to be good." Leo commented, edging us closer in his seat.

"No way am I telling you guys." And with that he swifted pulled his shirt off to reveal his chest.

"Sounds like my brother is too chicken to tell us he is lonely." Conner stated.

"Agreed." Piper said.

"Third." Nico said.

"Fourth." Annabeth said, and then finally.

"No! I'm not lonely!" Travis said.

"Then you got turned on by that?" Conner controdicted.

"..." Travis was silent, until he said, "Thalia-You know what i'm going to ask?"

"Dare." she said.

Travis smirked when she said this and responed, "you have to disapear for a whole day so it looks like you turned back into a tree. Then, come back up and say, _'it turns out i was turned back into a tree-and i think i still have some bark on me!"_

"Are you CRAZY! No way!" Thalia reacted with pulling her shirt off also. At this, Nico plused a deep purple.

"Why is your face that color Nico?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know-why did you reject that dare?" He responed rather quickly.

"whatever-Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I don't want to know what dare you had in mind Thals." Annabeth said.

"Well, I was counting on you saying truth." Thalia said smileing. She continued talker at a faster pace, "Did you like being in the closet with Seaweed Brain? Did you like how he moved his hands? How did it make you feel? Do you-"

I cut her off, "Only Annabeth can call me that, Pinecone Face." I stated.

"Whatever idiot. I just going to ignore you like all the other times. Now, Annabeth- Do you want to go back in there?"

I looked at Annabeth. She was blushing like crazy. I smiled. I had such an effect on her.

At that question, she pulled her shirt off. I was liking this game better and better. She was wearing a black laced bra and she look wonderful. I wanted to go back in that closet right now. I leaned in towards her and whispered, "Once this game is over and everyone leaves, we _will _go back in that closet Wise Girl."

She shivered at the thought. "Stop staring Seaweed Brain." she said, though I could tell she liked how my eyes were on her, and how I wanted her back in there with me, because I bet she wanted the same thing.

"Now then, Jason-Truth or Dare?"

**A./N. Time for the QofD(question of the day if you did not get that):**

**What is your favorite book in PJO or HOO(heroes of Olympus) series. Either one works!**

**Mine is probity Annabeth in both series becaue I am sooo much like her, but Nico in the HOO.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A./N. So here is chapter 3-Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV:**

I could tell everyone was giving us space after what they witnessed. I mean, I would, too. Anabeth was leaning closer to me and I put my hands on her waist, pulling her close. No way was I going to let her go.

We went back to my cabin, and this time it was my turn to pick, but I noticied no one took any clothing off yet. "Travis, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to tell us if you got lonely or turned on by what you just witnessed a few minutes ago."

"Oh, this is going to be good." Leo commented, edging us closer in his seat.

"No way am I telling you guys." And with that he swifted pulled his shirt off to reveal his chest.

"Sounds like my brother is too chicken to tell us he is lonely." Conner stated.

"Agreed." Piper said.

"Third." Nico said.

"Fourth." Annabeth said, and then finally.

"No! I'm not lonely!" Travis said.

"Then you got turned on by that?" Conner controdicted.

"..." Travis was silent, until he said, "Thalia-You know what i'm going to ask?"

"Dare." she said.

Travis smirked when she said this and responed, "you have to disapear for a whole day so it looks like you turned back into a tree. Then, come back up and say, _'it turns out i was turned back into a tree-and i think i still have some bark on me!"_

"Are you CRAZY! No way!" Thalia reacted with pulling her shirt off also. At this, Nico plused a deep purple.

"Why is your face that color Nico?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know-why did you reject that dare?" He responed rather quickly.

"whatever-Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I don't want to know what dare you had in mind Thals." Annabeth said.

"Well, I was counting on you saying truth." Thalia said smileing. She continued talker at a faster pace, "Did you like being in the closet with Seaweed Brain? Did you like how he moved his hands? How did it make you feel? Do you-"

I cut her off, "Only Annabeth can call me that, Pinecone Face." I stated.

"Whatever idiot. I just going to ignore you like all the other times. Now, Annabeth- Do you want to go back in there?"

I looked at Annabeth. She was blushing like crazy. I smiled. I had such an effect on her.

At that question, she pulled her shirt off. I was liking this game better and better. She was wearing a black laced bra and she look wonderful. I wanted to go back in that closet right now. I leaned in towards her and whispered, "Once this game is over and everyone leaves, we _will _go back in that closet Wise Girl."

She shivered at the thought. "Stop staring Seaweed Brain." she said, though I could tell she liked how my eyes were on her, and how I wanted her back in there with me, because I bet she wanted the same thing.

"Now then, Jason-Truth or Dare?"

**A./N. Time for the QofD(question of the day if you did not get that):**

**What is your favorite book in PJO or HOO(heroes of Olympus) series. Either one works!**

**Mine is probity Annabeth in both series becaue I am sooo much like her, but Nico in the HOO.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A./N. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And I will be continuing in Annabeth's POV.**

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth POV:**

We got dressed and was more like shoved back to Percy's cabin. I hope they don't get other campers involved. I looked over at Percy, he seemed perfectly fine. In fact, more than fine. Like he was okay with the whole camp knowing what we almost did back in that closet.

Once we were inside, Thals started to lecture us, well...manly Percy.

"You idiot! you can't get her pregnant. She's 16! Are you stupid?"

"Well, where do you think I got my nickname?" Percy said back. Now Thalia was over turned by that comment. She was going to explode and rip Percy apart bit by bit and then burn his pieces up and scatter the ashes into a volcano.

"I KNOW IDIOT! I KNOW YOUR BRAIN IS FULL OF KELP! I KNOW YOU CAN'T DO MATH! BUT I KNOW THAT THAT LITTLE BRAIN OF YOURS CAN UNDERSTAND WHEN OR WHENNOT YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO SOMEONE! And you need to listen to ME RIGHT NOW! GOT THAT?"

"No." he replied. Oh great, Percy is a goner. I looked at Thalia's face. it was pure rage. She would of fit in nicely with titans. I snickered at the thought.

"What are you laughing about Annabeth?" Oh, now I'm in trouble too. Why couldn't I keep my mind shut?

"Nothing." I said quickly. A little too quickly for her taste though. It just made her even more mad.

"That's IT! Both of you-TO THE BIG HOUSE! I'm DONE with this." Wait, WHAT!? If we go to the Big House, then Chiron AND Mr. D will be there. And when Mr. D finds out-he will tell Olympus. And on Olympus is both our parents. Oh gods, this will not be good. I looked at Percy. He seemed to notice the problem because his eyes were big. Then he spoke,

"No, not that. What do you want from us? What do we have to do?" He pleaded. But Thalia stayed her ground.

"GO TO THE BIG HOUSE!" NOW!" At that, we both jumped, even Nico standing in the shadows behind her.

Percy and I got up slowly, and walked towards the Big House. And just think-this all started with a game of truth or dare. If it wasn't for that, our heads might still by on in a few moments.

At least we had some hope, I thought. Aphrodite will help us out. THAT I know for sure.

**~OoO~**

**Percy POV:**

We came into the Big House only to be meet by Mr. D.

"What are you four doing here?" he asked.

"I have to tell Chiron something important Mr. D." Thalia angrily mumbled.

"Well, whatever you are going to tell Chiron, you can also tell me."

We are doomed I thought.

"Certainly," Thalia said and I are going to get turned into a dolphin. "Percy is mistreating poor Annabeth! Turn him into a dolphin or something!"

I knew it, good-bye Camp-Half Blood. I may never see you again. Mr. D's face looked rather shocked but not angry. In fact, it was quite amazed.

"Well, I guess we better go to Olympus, and maybe Peter Johnson Athena will not kill you.

And with that we all disappeared and popped back onto Olympus. The gods all stopped talking when they saw us, and turned in our direction. I gulped, Athena was glaring in my direction. Poseidon was sitting on his throne and smiling a little like he was happy for me, but I could tell he was a bit worried for me, too.

"I assume you are here to discuss the previous actions of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Zeus said.

"Yes father. It appears they have come together in a stupid love. My, my can I just turn him into a dolphin and be done with him."

"Now now D. let's not get to rash here, and he is still my son, so don't lay a finger on him. That's my job." Poseidon said.

I couldn't help how could you be with that sea scum. Why Annabeth?"

"For a non-logical reason mom, and it's none of your business. Just leave us alone."

"Well, I never!" Athena replied.

At that Zeus cleared his throat, "Percy, you have been silent through all of this-what's your view here?"

I didn't know how to respond, so I just said,"Umm..I feel as if it's none of your business, but I do think you guys should join our game." They are going to feel some pain and humiliation!

"And what game is that son?"

"Truth or Dare." I replied.

"And why would we play a silly child game like that?" Athena said. At that I smiled. Because I want to see Ares in a pink dress and have you play dumb. Because I also want Zeus to dress up like a pig and...Only Zeus interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, why not. There will be no harm, maybe we gods can have some fun." Zeus said to the Olympians presents.

**A./N. I'm not entirely over my writer's block but I did write since I have nothing to do in my life.**

**Now- QofD:**

**Who was your favorite bad guy?**

**Mine was Luke because he had his backstory tied in with a lot of people at camp so it was harder to kill him and such, but when he became Kronos...I didn't like him at all basically. **

**Review! (if you want me to update since I don't have ideas)**


End file.
